Our New Life
by NeverLetThemTakeYouAlive
Summary: Set 17 years after the beginning of New Moon. Bella and Jacob, along with their two kids Skye and Kyle, move to Spokane to begin their new life. Skye makes a couple of interesting friends while she's there... some swears, a bit OOC and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've had this story in storage for quite a while and I've decided that I'd unleash it to see what you all think of it. It's called Our New Life and it's basically about Bella, Jacob and their kids Skye and Kyle. They move to Spokane and Skye makes some curious new friends. Yeah? Reviews are what make me post more chapters. Honestly.**_

This was it. We were finally starting our new life together. Of course, it was about 17 years later than it should have been. First there was our issues with our new house, so we had to stay with Charlie for a couple of years, and Skye was conceived and born in that time. She was almost three by the time we were able to leave Charlie's.

Next up there was a lot of health issues. Billy was sick for a while, Harry Clearwater died and Jacob came down with a nasty case of pneumonia which left him with a cough for about 6 months. Skye was four when all of that was behind us.

Then there was a rough patch where our current jobs interfered with our lives. Mike Newton kept on hassling me about going out for dinner, just the two of us, when I clearly had to state that I was married with a kid. Jake accused me of cheating on him, and we were separated for about a month, until we got back together again. By the time that was over, Skye was five and just starting school.

Next, we ran into some financial troubles. This lasted quite a few years as I lost my job for something I didn't even do. It was strictly forbidden to have a relationship with your boss, even though I wouldn't touch Mike Newton's dick with a 10 ft. pole. We couldn't afford to live in our new house, so back to Charlie's it was. When we finally had enough money to rent a house, because we weren't going through the drama of buying one again, Skye was turning ten.

Then in the next two years, Jacob was going through that phase where he'd gained enough control to stop phasing. Only Sam had been able to do it, so Jacob wasn't sure what it was going to be like. Little did we know that it was going to be two years of agony. Jacob was in pain most of the time and whenever he wasn't our love life was very busy. Soon, we had Kyle and by the time Jacob had stopped phasing, Kyle was almost two and Skye was twelve.

There were so many things that happened in the next five years that prevented us from leaving Forks. We took a two year trip around Europe, and then after getting back, we didn't want to leave Forks again for a long time.

But now, after all of that, we're finally getting out on our own, with no help from Charlie or Billy. Skye is seventeen and Kyle is seven. Jacob and I have been married for seventeen and a half years, and nothing is going to be changing soon.

As Jacob drove out of Forks city limits at 7am, I reached over and held Jacob's hand. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, running it over my wedding band.

"Mom, Kyle is being ridiculous again." I rolled my eyes at Skye's drama queen attitude. She was only too happy to be moving, but didn't seem like it.

"Kyle, what's going on back there?" I asked him. He was sitting up straight, an angelic smile on his face.

"I don't know what she's talking about, mother. I've just been sitting here quietly," Kyle replied innocently.

Skye groaned. "See? That's what I'm talking about. He's acting like that, and it's really annoying."

I sighed. "Kyle, stop harassing your sister. Skye, stop complaining. I don't want to hear another noise until we get to Spokane, alright?"

The kids went deathly silent. I knew that Kyle would do something to get Skye in trouble for talking, so I enforced another law.

"And keep your hands to yourselves, alright? Or we'll turn straight around, leave you at Uncle Sam's and your father and I will go to Spokane by ourselves, got it?" The look on my face made them shut their mouths and Kyle put his hands in his lap.

My stomach lurched and I motioned for Jacob to pull over, and he did so in a hurry. I rushed over to a trashcan which was conveniently placed near the road and emptied my stomach contents. It was 7:05am.

I was fine for the rest of trip, but Jacob still kept an eye on me, so that I didn't spew in the car.

When we reached Spokane, it was 2.30pm, so we stopped in at the house, which was thankfully already set up thanks to Forks Removal services (also known as Paul, Seth, Quil and Embry), and put our bags in our rooms, before getting back in the car and going to the big supermarket located a couple of blocks away from our big two storey house.

Jacob held my hand on our way into the shopping centre, while Skye sulked behind and Kyle skipped in front.

Kyle, of course, almost skipped right into an elderly lady's trolley, stopping only just in time as not to knock her over. The elderly lady gave him a fierce glare, and Kyle backed away a few feet, tripping over a bench that was behind him. He fell flat on his backside, and a sudden burst of laughter came from behind us.

"That moment right there was the highlight of my life," Skye said, her face lighting up. I hadn't seen her this happy since Europe, so I decided to keep her in high spirits, to see if it would last.

"Skye, do you have your camera with you? While he's still on the ground I want to take a picture to send back to Grandpa Charlie." Skye snorted with laughter and handed me her pocket sized camera, and I quickly got a snap of Kyle, still on the ground with the elderly lady walking away. Then I turned and took a quick photo of Skye laughing. I made a mental note in my head to get a new photo album to put these pictures in.

We went into the store and bought some loaves of bread, a couple to freeze, two cartons of milk, some bags of apples, oranges and bananas, a box of fruit bars, a couple of bags of chips, a block of cheese, a kilo of beef mince, a kilo of chicken pieces, a tray of steaks and, much to Skye's embarrassment, a box of tampons.

"Mom, can't we just buy these at the drugstore or something? Somewhere private?" Skye protested as I put the items up on the conveyor belt.

"Skye, if we go to the drugstore and get just tampons, then everyone will know that we're buying tampons. I used to have this trouble when I was your age, but it's easier if you just sneak them in between something, then no-one will care," I said as I wedged the box of tampons between a couple of loaves of bread.

We paid for our shopping and went home, I drove as Jacob controlled the kids and told them that if there was anything else that they needed, they had to write it on the notepad in the kitchen, so that it would get bought on the next shopping trip.

By the time that the groceries were unpacked, it was 3pm, so I sent the kids off to their rooms to unpack their luggage, while Jacob and I went into our room to unpack ours.

I opened up my suitcase and started to pack away my underwear. I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me as I pulled my raciest piece of lingerie out of my bag.

"I'm not sure if I remember that piece of lingerie. I think you might have to refresh my mind, so that I can remember where I've seen it before," Jake teased. I smirked at him and went into our en suite bathroom, with the piece of black lace still in my hands.

I came out seconds later, wearing the lingerie. I straddled Jacob's lap, and I felt him harden underneath me.

"I think I remember where I last saw that," he said, his voice even huskier with lust, "I think it was on our honeymoon."

I kissed him deeply and passionately on my the mouth, and his body responded to that. I took his shirt off over his head and he unhooked the bra part of my lingerie, freeing my breasts.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and it started to open. I bolted to our en suite and Jacob put a pile of clothes on his lap so that whoever it was wouldn't see his erection.

I peeked out to see Skye talking to Jacob, with tears running down her cheeks.

I quickly put my clothes back on and flushed the toilet, so that she would think that I was just on the toilet.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her, giving her a hug.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," she said tearfully, burying her face in my shoulder. I rubbed her back, beginning to feel sorry for her, because I knew what it was like to come to a new town at this age and have to start all over again.

"It'll be okay. I've been through it all. New schools, first loves, heartbreak, you name it, I've done it."

Skye looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes full of tears. "Have you kissed a vampire?" she said.

I just laughed that one off, not wanting to give her an answer.

"Your first day of school will be fine, honey," Jacob reassured Skye before she could say anything else about that subject, "Trust me, it'll be okay."

"We'll go in just to help set you up, and then after that, we don't even have to take you to school anymore, we can help you get a car," I said, trying to make her feel better.

Skye sniffed and wiped her eyes. "That sounds pretty good. By the way, Kyle says that he's starving and wants dinner."

I groaned. "We don't have anything to make for dinner. How about I treat you all for pizza?"

Skye nodded approvingly. "Sure. I'll just tell Kyle." Skye walked along into Kyle's room, and I heard her say that we were having pizza for dinner.

"WOO! Pizza!" I heard him holler.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. I grabbed the car keys and went downstairs.

"Skye, do you want to come?" I called up the stairs.

"Sure! I'll just get my shoes!" she called back.

Moments later, she was running down the stairs. We headed out the front door and got into the car.

We were silent for a few moments, until she spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"When did you move in with Grandpa?"

"When I was your age. I had turned seventeen just a few mothers earlier and Grandma Renee had just gotten married to Phil. So I decided to move in with Grandpa Charlie so that she could travel with Phil, because he used to play baseball for a living."

Skye thought about that for a while. "When you first met dad, was it love at first sight?" she asked.

I chewed on my lip. "No, it wasn't. I had a boyfriend when I first met your dad. That was just a little bit after I moved to Forks. Then I think that one of the next times I saw him my boyfriend had dumped me and left, and I was a real mess. Don't ever beat yourself up over a boy sweetie, it hurts too much. I barely spoke to anyone for about four months."

"Wow," Skye said softly.

"Yeah. And it was your dad that helped me to get over him. I already knew that he was in love with me. I knew that when I first met him. He had already heard of me because Grandpa Charlie was good friends with Grandpa Billy. He was fifteen when we first met, but he had turned sixteen by the time that I had next seen him.

"So then, I fell in love with your dad as well. And then, when I was nineteen, he asked me to marry him. Of course, Grandpa Charlie was thrilled. He didn't exactly like my old boyfriend. We got married not long after that, probably about a month. It was a simple wedding. I had Aunty Ange and Aunty Emily as my bridesmaids, and your father had Uncle Sam and Uncle Paul as his groomsmen.

"Then came you, our honeymoon baby. Do you know why you're called that?" I asked her.

Skye groaned. "Yes, I do know. I just don't want to think about my parents having sex and doing all that kind of stuff." I blushed, remembering what she just about walked in on this afternoon.

Skye looked at me, as if she suspected me of something. Then her eyes went wide with horror.

"Ew mom! That's disgusting! I do NOT want to see my dad's wang!" I busted up laughing, until I was alerted by Skye.

"Mom! Car!" I opened my eyes and saw that I was just about to smash into a parked Mercedes. Skye and I looked at each other and started laughing again.

Skye and I walked into the pizza store and ordered a Hawaiian and a meat lovers pizza.

"Pizza's for Bella Black," the blonde guy said.

"Thanks," I said, taking the pizzas from the blonde. He looked at me strangely, and I looked back at him strangely. I hurried back to the car with the pizzas.

"That blonde guy was creepy," I said, shuddering.

"He looked like he knew you. I know that recognition look. Mike Newton had it on his face when we saw him in the street last week."

"Really? I was too busy being disgusted by his erection."

"That's pretty gross mom. Why did he fire you anyway? I thought that he was in love with you," She pondered.

"He was that infatuated with me that he felt the need to lie about us, saying that I said sex with him. Like I've said before, I wouldn't touch his dick with a 10ft. pole."

Skye sniggered. I shot her a look. "I know that Jamie Newton got an erection for you when you came into the office for work experience. I heard him in the bathroom later. 'Skye! Fuck me Skye!' It was hilarious. I stole the tape from the office so that you'd have the memory forever."

Skye shot me a horrified look. "That's absolutely disgusting. He has herpes. I heard him telling the school nurse to be careful with his boys because he has some sores."

"Why on earth would he be fucking Ms. Cope?" Ms. Cope decided that when Lauren and Jessica became the office attendants that she'd take up the job of school nurse.

"He wasn't fucking her. He got a ball to his boys and having something other than his hand touch them made him hard."

I chuckled. Jamie was so like his dad.

We got back to the house and ate our pizza, all of us agreeing to buy our pizza there from now on.

A couple of hours later, I was dead on my feet and ready for bed. I'd been up since about 4am packing up, then there was the drive, then I had to make sure that Skye and Kyle had clothes ready for school tomorrow, their books were packed, their lunches made and their alarms set.

I sunk down on my pillow, and the dark night found me quickly.

A shrill alarm woke me from my peaceful dream. It was strange, I was at a high school doing some sort of bollywood dance in a basketball outfit. That was strange.

I checked my clock and it read 7:03am. Ugh. I got up and showered, beating the kids in so that I could have their breakfast ready by the time that they came downstairs. Then came the usual urge to vomit. 7:05am. Right on time.

Jacob and I had organised it the night before. He would take Kyle into his new school and I'd take Skye into her high school.

Jacob decided to ride Kyle to school on his motorbike, which the boys had brought up for him the week before, while I would take Skye in our silver Porsche, which ran so smoothly that it was like driving on a cloud.

Skye was quiet on the way into school, and I remembered her tears yesterday.

"Skye, it's going to be fine. When I moved to Forks, I barely even knew my dad and I was so alone. But you've got me, your dad and Kyle, although Kyle probably wouldn't help."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Infact, he'd probably just made it worse. Okay, just forget that I said Kyle, alright?"

Skye giggled, her bad mood gone in a moment.

Just before we pulled up in front of the high school, the radio played a classic song.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Of course, the entire Forks population knew who Stacy was. Stacy Stanley. Jessica's only daughter, made with Mike Newton until she dumped him.

Skye and I were in near hysterics. We all knew that Jessica was the most rank and disgusting whore in the whole of Forks. She slept with a few people each weekend, drank out her frustrations and partied a lot. She once hosted an orgy and invited me, but I rudely declined.

I parked the car and noticed another silver car pull up beside us. I didn't get a good look at who was driving it, because Skye was urging me to get out of the car. But I'm pretty sure that whoever was in the passenger seat saw me.

I walked around the side of the car to Skye, who was looking nervous again.

"Skye, don't worry about them. Just think about how Stacy's mom has got it going on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long…" And with that, we were in hysterics again.

It continued the whole way down the school hall until we reached the office area.

"Hi, I'm Bella Black, and this is Skye Black. It's her first day here," I said to the tarty receptionist as she gave me a funny look that clearly said 'Why are these two giggling fools in here while I could be talking about Angelina and Brad's break-up?'

I rolled my eyes and stage-whispered to Skye, "These receptionists are worse than Jessica and Lauren. Stacy's mom has got it going on…"

We laughed. Again.

Finally, the whore of a receptionist finally got Skye's schedule and had her papers printed so that I could sign them.

I could feel someone's eyes burning into my back, and Skye saw them looking.

"Mom, someone's staring at you."

I whipped around only to see a glass door with masses of children pushing past to get to their classes.

A person of some authority came to the doors then, dragging a female student along. The girl looked like a bitch, dragged here because she was randomly picked from the crowd.

"I'm so sorry about our receptionists, they started working here pretty much right after they graduated from high school, so all they want to do is gossip." She rolled her eyes and I smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, we're fully used to it. That's exactly what the receptionists were like at Forks. How long did it take for them to print you a receipt, Skye?" I asked Skye.

"Well, I went there at first break, then it went through my entire government class and almost through trig. So more than an hour. That's why I never went on school excursions, but not like Forks had many," Skye replied.

The woman gestured to the girl that she was standing with.

"Skye, this is Christine. She'll show you around the school, because she's in most of your classes. That's how we work here in Spokane."

"Lucky you Skye, when I first went to Forks high school, I had all these creeps trailing after me, wanting to carry my books and everything. And guess who was the worst? Mike Newton. And he's still crushing on me, even though I'm married."

The woman chuckled while the bitchy girl rolled her eyes. A shrill bell rang and the bitchy girl started dragging Skye towards the door.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Skye. You dad's picking you up!" I called out the door as she disappeared from my sight.

I went back out to my car and drove home slowly. This was going to be a long day.

_**So... thoughts? Questions? Suggestions?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Today is the last day of school until two weeks! I'm in math class and people who know my math class will know the amount of work we do just to piss off our teacher (ie. None). So to celebrate the last day and a free math period, I'm posting a chapter! *holds for applause***_

**JPOV:**

I drove my bike out to the high school to pick Skye up, with my spare helmet and my spare riding jacket in the back.

I sat parked in the parking lot, leaning against the bike, waiting for the bell to ring.

A shrill bell that was almost deafening rang and I grabbed the helmet and jacket for Skye when she came out.

I saw her walking with a friend, her blonde hair swishing with enthusiasm and her blue eyes bright. It's strange how she was the only one with blonde hair and blue eyes in our family.

I looked a bit closer and recognized her friend. It couldn't be, could it? Was it really?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice," Skye called out as Alice got into the silver car I was parked near.

Then, an all too familiar face appeared in my sight, and I glared at him, wanting to break something. I ran my hand through my hair to show off my gold wedding band to the Cullen kid, and he stiffened, his jaw rigid.

"Skye, over here," I called out, and all of the Cullens looked in my direction. Skye's eyes brightened.

"Hey dad, you'll never guess what song was on the radio when mom brought me to school. It's an old song, something along the lines of 'Stacy's mom has got it going on'? Know that one?" she rambled as she took the jacket and helmet and I put mine back on.

"By Stacy do you mean Stacy Stanley? Because that is the most disgusting thing I've heard so far today," I said as she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around my waist. She gave a little wave to the silver car before I roared out of the parking lot.

When we reached the house, Bella was cooking dinner. It smelled like spaghetti bolognaise.

Before we got into the kitchen, I gave Skye a heads up.

"Skye, for your mothers' sake, don't mention that friend that you were walking out with today, alright? If you want her to cook our meals for the next month, don't mention it. Please. Because I love your mothers' cooking and mine is horrible."

"Alright. But why?" I decided that Skye didn't need to find out the horrors of the Cullens, so I tried my best to avoid the subject.

"When you leave Spokane, then ask me again."

We walked into the kitchen and Bella smiled brightly at us.

"Hey baby, how was your first day of school?" Bella asked.

"Good, I made some new friends and it turns out that I'm smarter than half the school, so I'm doing well. Hey, I've got some homework, so I'd better go up to my room to work on it."

"Okay, but don't forget that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Tell your brother that as well," Bella yelled up the stairs as Skye darted away.

Bella put down the spoon that she was stirring with and came and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So, I decided to get my vomiting looked at, and the doctor came back with some unexpected news."

I put two and two together. The vomiting, the news being unexpected and her bright mood this afternoon. If it was something bad, she wouldn't be in such a good mood.

"You're pregnant again, aren't you?" I asked her, a grin creeping onto my face. Her face was a mirror image of mine as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Do you think that I should tell the kids now or later?" Bella asked me.

"Tell them during dinner, because it's easier to make a conversation topic over an Italian meal, like my dad would always say. Of course, it's not like we often had Italian meals, so we basically didn't talk much."

Bella got some plates out of the cupboard and started to serve up the spaghetti bolognaise.

"Honey, would you go tell the kids that dinner's ready?"

I went upstairs to Skye's room, where she was sitting on her bed doing her homework and listening to music.

"Skye, dinner's ready. Come down now," I said, and peeked my head into Kyle's room to tell him the same.

Once the kids were all downstairs eating dinner, I decided that now was the best time.

"Guys, your mom has some important news to tell you. This affects all of us," I said in a mock serious tone, keeping my game face on.

Bella's game face was on, right until the very last second. "I'm pregnant again."

Skye squealed. That's right, she fucking squealed and then rushed around the table to give Bella a big hug. Kyle on the other hand looked totally confused.

"What's pregnant?" he asked. I put my arm around him in a 'wise old man' way.

"Well, being pregnant is sometimes what happens when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much. It's when a baby grows inside of you, and comes out a while later. That's how we got you and Skye."

Kyle's eyes went wide, frightened. "Could I get pregnant?"

I laughed. "Of course not. It only happens to girls, but the guys have a pretty important job too."

Kyle pondered that for a second. "What do the guys have to do?"

I thought of how the best way to tell him was. "Well, pretend that your mom was a flowerbed and I'm a farmer. Farmer's have to put seeds in flowerbeds if they want anything to grow in them, don't they? So that's what I did. I put a seed in the flowerbed."

"But how did you get the seed in there daddy?" I felt uncomfortable answering this question.

"When you get into high school, then I'll tell you. But you'll probably already know by then." Kyle looked disappointed at that, not being able to find out how the 'seed' got into the 'flowerbed'.

Skye and Bella were deep in conversation, so Kyle and I finished our dinner in peace and washed up our dishes, leaving the girls to fend for themselves.

So that was the first day done. Both the kids were happy at their new schools, and Bella and I were happy with the news that our family was going to expand.

Bella cuddled up to me in bed that night, and I was glad that we'd actually be able to spoon tonight, seeing as we were both far too tired to do it last night.

I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She tightened her arms around me, curling into my bare chest.

"I was so happy when the doctor told me the news today," she whispered into my chest.

"You telling me that was the highlight of my day," I said, barely able to keep my eyes open anymore. We were quiet for a bit.

"Good night, Jake," Bella whispered, pulling herself up a bit so that she could kiss my lips.

"Good night, Bells. And good night, baby," I said, leaning down to kiss her stomach and then kissing her lips.

**SPOV:**

Mom left me to Christine who looked like a prime bitch. And she was. Mrs. Joy left her to it, and by that I mean that Christine opened up the door and walked away, leaving me to fend for myself. It's a good thing that fending for myself was my specialty.

There was one spare seat in my English class. There was a short-haired pixie like girl in the seat next to the spare one, and a boy with messy looking bronze coloured hair was in the seat next to her.

I sat in the seat next to the pixie-like girl. They were both dressed in subtly designer clothes, which made me feel a bit out of place in my skinny jeans and hoodie.

The pixie girl turned her attention to me, smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and this is my brother Edward." The bronze-haired boy gave a small wave. I waved back.

"By the way, he's single," Alice added and I giggled. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice.

"Alice, you know how I feel about dating nowadays," he said, sounding like he'd just come out of a Jane Austin novel.

"I'm Skye, Skye Black," I said. Edward's shoulders tensed a little, then relaxed again.

"Cool. So where did you come from?" Alice asked me.

"A tiny little town called Forks. It's about seven and a half hours away, but my parents were always trying to move out ever since they got married, or so I've been told."

"That's cool, we lived in Forks for a couple of years, didn't we Edward?" Alice said.

"Yeah, but it was a while ago," he replied.

"That's strange, because I've lived there my whole life and I've never seen you," I said, starting to get suspicious.

"They said that they only had a place in the classes because someone was away for a couple of years," Alice said.

"Oh! That would have been the couple of years when we did a big trip around Europe. It was awesome. We went to this creepy place called Volterra, but I have no idea why my mom wanted to go there. But she's a bit insane sometimes."

Alice cocked her head to the side, interested. "What are your parents' names?"

"My dad's name is Jacob and my mom's name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella," I said. I looked over to Edward and his entire body was tense, and he was facing away from me.

"Cool. I'll have to come around some time and meet them," Alice said, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Okay. But seriously, my mom is a bit strange sometimes. She threw a fit just because I was watching Romeo and Juliet one time. It wasn't even the good version. It was some old version."

"Skye, you should sit with us at lunch," Alice said to me. I perked up.

"Okay."

It came around to lunchtime and I sat down at an empty table with Alice and Edward. Alice was looking towards the door and I saw a really muscly guy and a blonde haired guy walk in with a blonde haired girl. They walked to the table and sat down, eyeing me carefully.

"Guys, this is Skye Black. She's just moved here from Forks," Alice introduced me. Immediately, they all became interested in me.

"What school did your parents go to?" the big muscly guy asked me.

"I know that my dad went to a school on the Indian reservation where he lived, and my mom moved to Forks in her junior year and graduated from there."

They all leaned in, interested now.

"What's your mom's name?" the blonde girl asked me. I felt a little bit intimidated by her.

"I-Isabella. But everyone just called her Bella." The entire group looked at each other, and I immediately got suspicious. "What?"

"I think that our parents might have gone to high school with your mom," the blonde girl said again.

"Oh, cool." And that was the end of that conversation. I told them about the 'Stacy's Mom' epidemic, and they all fell about laughing.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break and I picked up my bag, ready to walk to my last class of the day, Biology.

Edward followed me to Biology. It turns out that we have basically every class together.

I sat in the only available seat, which was next to Edward, and opened up my book, ready to start.

Biology went painstakingly slow, because I had already covered the advance course of meiosis and mitosis at Forks, so I shut my book and daydreamed.

Finally, the final bell rang and Alice met me at the door as I walked to the parking lot where dad would be waiting for me.

I walked out with Alice, talking excitedly about my plans for the upcoming weekend.

I saw dad leaning against his bike. I rarely got the chance to ride on his bike, and I cherished every moment.

Dad ran his hand through his hair and his wedding band glinted in the sun. I turned behind me and saw Edward glaring at my dad. What the hell?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice," I called out to her as I walked towards dad.

"Skye, over here," he called out as I started walking along.

"Hey dad, you'll never guess what song was on the radio when mom brought me to school. It's an old song, something along the lines of 'Stacy's mom has got it going on'? Know that one?" I asked him, because we all liked to joke about Jessica's fakeness. I grabbed the jacket and put it on, and then put the helmet on over the top. Dad was very safety aware, probably because mom is such a klutz and Grandpa Charlie is a policeman.

"By Stacy do you mean Stacy Stanley? Because that is the most disgusting thing I've heard so far today," dad said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

We got home safely and as soon as I walked in the door I could smell mom's famous spaghetti sauce. I went to go and ask her if she knew any Cullens in high school. But dad stopped me first.

"Skye, for your mothers' sake, don't mention that friend that you were walking out with today, alright? If you want her to cook our meals for the next month, don't mention it. Please. Because I love your mothers' cooking and mine is horrible."

I was confused. Why wouldn't he want me to mention that I made new friends whose parents went to school with her?

"Alright. But why?"

"When you leave Spokane, then you can ask me again," he said, ending the topic.

Mom saw me in the kitchen and her eyes brightened.

"Hey baby, how was your first day of school?"

"Good, I made some new friends and it turns out that I'm smarter than half the school, so I'm doing well. Hey, I've got some homework, so I'd better go up to my room to work on it." I made up an excuse to get up to my room and escape the aura of love that was surrounding my mom and dad. Bleh.

Mom called me down for dinner about five minutes later, and she told us some great news. She's pregnant again. I'm just so happy that I get another sibling other than Kyle.

After dinner, I went back upstairs and logged onto IM. I had five new user requests, all from the Cullens. I accepted them all and plugged in my new web cam and started talking.

About an hour later when I was still on web cam, mom came into my room to ask me something. Since she always takes an interest in what I do on the internet, she came and talked to me while I surfed the net, catching up with some old friends on Facebook. Then we decided to take some web cam pictures and we uploaded them to my Facebook and I sent some of them to Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Sam and Aunty Emily, who would hopefully forward them to Grandpa Billy.

Then dad came in and Kyle intruded as well. Mom and dad started to get a bit too intimate for the web cam so Kyle and I tried to cover it up, but ended up being pushed to the side, while Kyle and I made stupid faces and acted disgusted by them.

When mom and dad left the room, I realised that I had about 10 IM's from Alice, a couple from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, and one from Edward.

Alice's were all asking if that was my mom, my dad, my brother. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's were pretty much the same as that, but not as demanding. Edward's said ' has signed off'.

I logged off the computer and went to bed.

The next day at lunchtime was the first time that I saw all of the Cullens together again, so I decided to announce my news then.

"Guys, I have some very important news that you might want to tell your mom and dad, since they know my mom."

"Come on, Skye, tell us," Alice bounced up and down in her seat. I held up my hand to stop her and the table fell silent.

"My mom is pregnant," I said with a big smile on my face. They all looked excited for me, except for Edward. He had a sad smile on his face when I looked at him.

"That's great, Skye. Tell her I said congratulations," he said, turning back to his lunch, his hands clenched in fists so tight that his knuckles were white.

The rest of the day breezed by. Mom came to pick me up from school, and the heater in the car was welcoming. I saw mom stiffening when she saw Alice getting into the silver Volvo which was Edward's. I waved to Alice and she smiled brightly and waved back.

"How do you know them?" Mom asked me.

"They're my new friends. Alice and Edward. They have a couple of brothers and a sister. But they're all adopted. But they're heaps nice," I said.

Mom mumbled something like 'Until they suck your blood'. I was confused, but didn't say anything.

I got home and went upstairs to log onto the computer. Alice was on IM, but I didn't open up a chat room until she did.

We didn't really talk much, just some stuff about school. Then Alice asked me if I wanted to stay the night.

"Mom!" I called down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can I please stay at Alice's the night? She really wants me to," I yelled back to her.

"Fine. Tell her that you'll be there soon. I'll just pick up some burgers for dinner. Will Alice's parents be feeding you?" she asked me. I typed that in to Alice and waited for her reply.

"She said she will be. And they'll bring me home tomorrow morning," I said. Thank god that tomorrow was the weekend.

_**Leave me a review for the holidays so I can start them really happy coz I'll have many reviews! (hopefully). **_


End file.
